quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Chevron II
Pre-Entropy History William Kendrick like many people in his time, followed the adventures of so many masked vigilantes, in the funny papers, on the news, on radio dramatizations. He loved them. One day, rummaging through an old warehouse to look for scrap metal to sell, he found the Cane in the clutches of a supervillain. Cane was bound in a death trap. William did not hesitate and flew into action. While his efforts were clumsy and nearly got himself killed, they were enough for the Cane to avoid the trap and save the day. The Cane saw potential in the boy and agreed to train the boy as his sidekick. William, now Billy Club, was overjoyed. He fought beside the Cane for years, being adopted by him when he lost his parents some time later, and getting involved in almost every aspect of the Dark Avenger. They were inseparable and a heroic duo to the end. Then Ragnarok happened. Chevron had gathered all the metahumans he could find, both hero and villain alike, and demanded they pledge fealty to him. Chevron had acquired the immense glowing ruby called the "Heart of Power" and with it, thought he could control every powered being on the planet to do his bidding. What ensued was a bloodbath as heroes fought for control and villains sought vengeance against those who wronged them. Billy Club, former sidekick to the Cane almost died at Ragnarok. Instead, he did the next best thing; he saved the life of his mentor by shoving the Heart of Power through Chevron during the great battle, violating the number one rule of the Cane, no killing. More than anything, that ended their relationship and the Cane went into hiding for years. William, now tarnished in the eyes of his mentor, found a draw to the open road. Bidding his life goodbye, he left to see what was calling him. What was calling him was his destiny. He laid his plans, mastered his new abilities, and built a reputation behind the scenes, waiting for an event to make his efforts plain. That event was the Wave hitting the earth again, seeding new metahumans into the planet. One by one, he found them, at least the ones he could cull to his perspective. He chose not to approach them as Billy Club, that name was too silly and no longer who he was any more. Crafting a new suit, an updated suit, he created a mask for himself behind the name and visor of the person who changed his life: Chevron. Everyone knew Chevron. Everyone feared Chevron. Now Chevron would return again. When Paramericans reformed, he knew who was behind it, the one man Chevron believed could stop him, the Cane. He set his plan in motion, using and manipulating as many metahumans as he could. He even used one of his agents, Halo, to attack the vacationing Glory not as a main attack but to cause enough calamity to attract Humbaba the Ogre so that the monster could destroy the city at the proper time thus causing chaos, destruction and the instant wealth of Chevron. He put the Paramericans through a gauntlet until they were ready to try to siege his new nation of Terraq. The attack and battle resembled Ragnarok in all but number, leading to the confrontation he so longed for. Facing down his old mentor, he showed him what real power could accomplish. He also revealed his identity. Chevron nearly killed Cane (though some reports indicate that Cane was willing to sacrifice himself for his team) when Glory and Infernal interceded. Since then he has hidden away in his fortress, gathering metahumans, orchestrating terrorism, and setting about his plans. Soon... Post -Entropy History Former kid sidekick of the Cane, Bill killed the former Chevron, a mad man and would be conqueror who once erupted as a Paragon like villain. During the events of Ragnarok which the old Chevron orchestrated, Billy used a fragment of artifact (The Heart of Power, a solidified piece of Xenex) to stab the former lord in the back. The power drained from Chevron into Billy who seemed to electrocute and die in the attack. However, the power needed time to regrow Billy’s body, reformat it so that it could hold the cosmic power contained within. When he awoke in a morgue, he instinctively created a replica of himself for burial and left. Feeling both his new power, and the new messages that power imparted onto him, Billy traveled the world, trying to understand what had happened. The more he saw, the more he despaired. He also felt the judgement of the Cane after killing Chevron, a line that Cane could never cross. He also saw how the remaining metas were treated, either as pawns, fools, or a danger. As his own power grew, he felt the message it spoke of, “Gather the power. Become the power. Grow strong and safe in the Power.” And so he did. One day, travelling through the wreckage that was Terraq, reminding him of his sins and his potential, he found the Heart of Power. When he dug it up, the power roared through him. It was then that he had a vision of a thing shaped like a man, one barely taller than he yet cosmically large. It spoke to him in words he could not understand, far too great for the human mind to contemplate but he understood the message, Gather. In return he would have power. He knows exactly what that was now. Xenex. He traveled to Alaska where his family had land and started to build, awaiting. He practiced his new powers every day and trained on his old masked man abilities, keeping them sharp and fresh. Years later, feeling he had a point of mastery in both abilities, he started to gather villains, the Power telling him where they could be reached. Knowing no one would follow “Billy Club” anywhere, he took on the mantle of the man he killed, Chevron. First, he made his presence known to gangsters and those who would serve him, seeing a powerful meta apparently rise from the dead. What he could not get through theatrics, politics, or fear, he used force. His new abilities made him near bullet proof, super strong, and, strangely of all, a manipulator of flesh. Biology was his to command. Halo chose to serve him for wings, which were given. Several wanted new faces and identities, each a devil’s bargain that he accepted. Some had to be obliterated for betraying him and he made it known how poor of a decision it was. Years of waiting came to an end when he announced the new nation of Terraq. He welcomed all metas and Gammas who would swear allegiance to him and to the new meta paradise. When the Paramericans tried to intercede, he dealt with them, showing what power he had accrued. With the help of his allies, they proved a terrible force against the fledgling heroes. Even now, while many of his schemes have been thwarted, he cannot be forced against on his own land, which has since grown. The American Government consider him a threat of Omega proportions and have threatened the use of Nukes against him. Chevron is smart enough to know when to act and when to back down, which makes him even more of a threat. His main objective besides gathering power is dealing with his former master. He hold a respect and terror of the Cane and his new Paramericans. He is also trying to negotiate with GTI for resources, but they know better than to work with such a madman. It doesn’t help that Chevron is still in possession of the Heart of Xenex, a huge red crystal which is a portion of the great entity and source of more power than even he is aware of. he knows Xenex is trying to use him to gather his parts but Chevron is not dumb enough to fall for the influence. Oh no... he has much better plans in mind... Powers and Abilities Powers As Billy Club, Chevron had no powers beyond mortal men. Since finding the power awaken inside him, he has grown strong, bullet proof, can fly, can even turn almost invisible. His greatest gift is his flesh crafting. Chevron can sculpt flesh however he wants. New face, new appendages, even replacement eyes and neurons. It all call be done. He offers it to whom ever wants it, if they can meet his price. He has once or twice, offered it to heroes who have taken on grievous injuries. But none have taken him up on the offer, yet. Abilities Chevron is a master manipulator, a dread bargainer, and a charismatic speaker. All of these skills he still tries to "master." He is an excellent hand to hand fighter. Strength level Chevron posseses Class 3 strength, able to bench press 10 tons Weaknesses None of note beyond his obession with power and his determination to "show his former mentor." He also knows where his power comes from. He is well aware of his own devil's bargain. Paraphernalia Equipment: Besidess an entire nation to do his bidding, Chevron has the Heart of Power. A piece of Xenex resembling a large ruby that glows with power. While all the attributes of the Heart are not known, what is known is how it can grant great powers to those who already have them, or can help them "evolve." It also can either destroy people, forcing a quick decay, or revitalize them. How this is done, no one can say. Transportation: None of note though he does had a fleet of vehicles including private planes, cars, and boats all fit for a king. Weapons: None of note Common Enemies * The Cane * Paramericans * Glory * Infernal * Star Struck * Slammer * Nightshift * Columbia * Green Man * Common Allies * Halo * Snowflake * Interrogator White * the Devil Bats * Roiling Hiss * Archer * Terraq * Trivia * Keeps his face hidden behind his visor in public. This is to keep the legend alive more than anything else. If his true identity were to be revealed it would tarnish him but not diminish him. * Is in a romantic relationship with Snowflake. The Cryo girl calls him "Daddy" and demands he call her "Princess." She knows she has gone too far when he refers to her by her real name. The relationship is an open one and neither is under any delusion otherwise. * Rarely leaves Terraq anymore but does so on occasion. Has an open seat at the UN, just in case. * Was invited to join Quantum's Quarum. Respectfully declined but did offer assistance as needed. He likes keeping his options of alliance open. * No one besides Cane has called him "Billy Club" and lived in years. * Has a great appreciation of British Television. Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Category:Arch-villain Category:Terraq Category:Metahumans